replayfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Replay: OverBlood 2 (Episode 19)
Episode 19: Xeno-Meridian is the 19th episode of the OverBlood 2 Super Replay, which aired on February 21, 2012. This episode features Tim Turi (on controls), Andrew Reiner, Dan Ryckert, and Ben Hanson as an "official" guest (although Hanson appears on every episode of this Super Replay, he is usually not officially credited as a cast member). Staff Antics The episode begins with the crew finding the final Diva Piece almost immediately by setting a bomb behind a waterfall. The team discusses Hanson's supposed hatred of the Xbox 360 and he is forced to defend himself. They debate over the actual name of Diva, the ship AI, and try in vain to get Acarno to engage preemptive action against Xeno. After groaning at moronic cutscene decisions, Hanson talks of how a friend of his went ice fishing and a dog surprisingly climbed up out of the hole he had cut. They once again try, with no avail, to figure out the plot. Tim begins to suffer from some sort of demonic possession and hallucinations, then discusses the reboot of the Ninja Turtles movies. When the fight against Xeno finally begins, the team laughs at the Dragonball Z-esque antics on the screen. They jinx each other over the words, "Solid Snake Simulation", and once again beg the incompetent heroes to shoot Xeno. As the cutscene goes on, Tim starts to sing Take On Me while the rest debate about an on-screen character's resemblance to Hilary Clinton. All of this makes it quite difficult to fill out the plot details below. They run into a force field in the engine room and try to puzzle through it, when it turns out that they just need to shoot it with the laser gun. Then mecha-Godzilla appears as a boss fight. After beating it and talking about Snow Dogs, they continue into the engine room and end the episode. OverBlood 2 Antics Acarno inputs all the Diva Pieces just as Hasaka and Chris catch up to him. Acarno briefly wonders why the bridge wasn't defended, but pushes it aside to stop the ship before the second volley hits. The trio enter the main computer room and confront Xeno. They try to tell him of their Hull Drive, but Xeno won't listen as he is set on establishing his own nation with the ship. Chris draws a gun, and he dares her to shoot, which certainly was not the best idea. She shoots him. He still manages to launch three missiles at Los Angelos, then morphs into an evolved form. Xeno then reveals himself as a Traveler. The missiles detonate and destroy Los Angelos. Xeno launches more missiles and gives Acarno an ultimatum; Acarno must give all his power to Xeno in exchange for cancelling the attacks and saving millions, or resist and let them die. Then Xeno says, "That's what Nina did." Acarno grows furious as he hears how Xeno tricked his sister into giving him more power, then grows sad when he learns she soon gave it up through her own free will. Before she died, she resisted him one last time. Acarno agrees to his offer to save millions in exchange for his power, though Chris and Hasaka urge against it. Xeno takes him to the lab and tells him humans are outdated and that he has created new artificial humans named Overbloods. Xeno says he was born in a laboratory, and Acarno grows furious that his sister died to create the Overbloods and Xeno. Xeno says her death was a small price to pay, which pushes Acarno over the edge. They fight, with Acarno unleashing the power of the Harbinger. In a genuinely badass fight, Acarno prevails. The heroes then stare at Xeno as he launches the missiles to kill millions of people. He says that the previous attacks were simulations, but these are real. Hasaka decides to take the ship as high as it can go and then self-destruct, while Xeno limps behind and taunts some more. Hasaka reveals himself as the real Hayano, and orders the ascent of the Shangri-La. He reveals that his father grew disgraced with him over reasons unheard and cloned him. Xeno tells them that it makes no difference because the self destruction was preemptively disabled. However, Hayano-Hasaka does not plan to self-destruct, he plans to have Navarro destroy the anti-matter core. Navarro faces a giant Wookiee with armor plating to destroy the engine, and is unsuccessful. Acarno and Co. leave Xeno behind, who is too weak to do any damage, and go to assist Navarro. They quickly develop a plan to crush the large monster under a large blast door. Once they succeed, Acarno enters the engine room. Quotes: *'Reiner' "You mean the cleavage lady?" Dan "No, the Alucard lady." Reiner "Yeah, the one with all the cleavage." *'Ben Hanson' "He's an old man, just tackle him!" Dan "Push him off the side!" Reiner "Smash his old face into the keyboard!" Ben Hanson "Use the lighstaber in your pocket!" Dan "Use the laser gun or bazooka!" Tim "Do anything except let him do his thing!" *'Tim' "We'll let you put in three more cities to destroy, but that's it man! Cool it!" *'Tim' "Let's see if he's allergic to lightsabers." Credit Cookies *A discussion of spirit animals and cookies. *Weird coughing noises. *Popsicles. *Possession noises. *Tim mocking Xeno's pronunciation of "friend". *Tim botching a shout-out, and then a "Happy Birthday". Category:OverBlood 2 episodes